This is All the Power I've Got! A Settlement Between Gods
is the fourteenth episode in Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on October 11, 2015. Its original American airdate was April 15, 2017. Summary As Goku continues to battle against Beerus as just a regular Super Saiyan, their fight moves from space back down to the ocean. Beerus starts to overwhelm Goku, nullifying his Kamehameha and even seeming to split into multiple bodies that blast him all at once. Beerus declares victory, but a resilient Goku gets a second wind and pushes Beerus all the way back up into space again. However, the effort exhausts him and he reverts to his base form. With Goku apparently out for good now, Beerus compliments Goku on forcing him to use so much power. For a second there, he even regretted listening to his prophetic dream, but in the end he still won, as expected. He finger-flicks Goku on the head, the same move that began the fight, and so a fitting way to end it. As Goku falls down and begins burning up in the atmosphere, images of his friends and family flash before him, and, in yet another display of resilience, not wanting his planet destroyed in vain, he shoots back up, a Super Saiyan once more, much to Beerus' dismay, outraged that Goku could not just let the fight end at such a perfect spot, ruining his ending. Goku proclaims that he will never give up until he has hit Beerus with the last few remaining scraps of power he has left. Goku charges another Kamehameha which Beerus counters with another small energy atom-like ball, but when the two attacks hit each other they combine into a single enormous mass of energy, a Sphere of Destruction. Beerus sends this mass at Goku, who struggles against it and manages to destroy it with a single all-or-nothing punch in the end, but at the cost of his remaining power. He once again reverts to his regular form and plummets down through the atmosphere, this time his energy truly exhausted. Thankfully, Vegeta catches him at the moment before he crashes down onto the Princess Bulma, though disappointed that Goku managed to lose despite all that power everyone donated to him. Following close behind, Beerus lands on the ship, now that Goku had lost, and that what is a deal is a deal, as promise, Beerus is going to do what he will do once Goku loses the battle: destroy the Earth, and now everyone braces themselves for a fight, now that all hope is seemingly lost, and they are the last remaining standing. Before Beerus prepares to destroy the planet as he had promised with an energy attack, it was briefly interrupted when Mr. Satan’s cellphone suddenly goes off: it was Piiza, calling about the press conference Satan requested earlier, not aware that the planet is about to be inevitably shattered. Satan yells at them that this is not the right time for it, and Piiza answers that the reporters could not wait and headed over there on their own. At that moment, the reporters’ helicopter flies above the cruise ship and they begin filming, with Gohan commenting that the world really is ending with a whimper. Whis congratulates Beerus on his victory and suggests they go home, and Beerus notes that he promised to destroy the Earth if he won. Goku tries to beg him to stop, Beerus is not swayed, and charges up an energy wave attack, fires and misses. It turns out, Beerus has fallen asleep standing up, to everyone's surprise and confusion. Whis explains that Beerus has gone a bit soft due to spending most of his time sleeping, watching anime, and various other things. Using his full power without warming up first was apparently too exhausting for him. He explains that Beerus probably will not wake up again for a while, and takes him back home, thanking Goku for “playing” with Beerus and advising them all to prepare an adequate supply of pudding for when Beerus returns. As Whis carries Beerus home through space, he asks him how long he intends to pretend to be asleep. Beerus protests that he really was sleeping, though he does admit that when he told Goku he was fighting with 100% of his power, this was simply a lie in order to help draw out Goku’s true power. Off on his planet, King Kai comments that despite how Goku loves to fight on his own, his circle of friends keeps expanding, and now he has made friends with even the God of Destruction. On Earth, Goku is chowing down on a well-deserved meal, when Gohan formally announces to him that he and Videl are having a child. Goten congratulates his father on becoming the second best in the universe, and Goku tells Vegeta he will get to become a Super Saiyan God next time. However, Vegeta is not interested in a transformation that is only going to get him to “second best”, and vows to surpass Goku, Beerus, and Super Saiyan God all through his power alone. When Goku notes how powerful Vegeta became after Bulma was slapped, Piccolo realizes that Goku had actually already Intantly Transmissioned there there early on and was watching secretly to see how things played out. Goku apologizes, claiming that he did this in order to try and formulate some sort of strategy by observing Beerus even though nothing came out of it. Meanwhile, Pilaf, Shu, and Mai row off into the sunset, with Pilaf vowing to get the Dragon Balls next time. Major Events *The battle between Goku and Beerus ends with Beerus being declared the victor. *Beerus leaves and goes home without destroying Earth. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan/Base) vs. Beerus Appearances Characters Locations *Space *Earth **Princess Bulma *Other World **King Kai's Planet **Sacred World of the Kai Objects *Battle Armor *Angel Attendant's Staff *Halo Transformations *Super Saiyan Differences from the manga *Goku reverts into a Super Saiyan after the Super Saiyan God's time limit runs out; however he does not in the manga. *Goku destroys Beerus' final attack by punching it whilst in base form in the anime. In the manga he instead destroys it using a Kamehameha whilst he is a Super Saiyan God. *In the anime, Beerus goes back down to Earth and pretends to sleep before he can destroy the planet. In the manga he does not go back down to Earth. *In the manga, Beerus tells Goku that there are many Universes with their Universe being the seventh. He also tells Goku that Whis is his master and is even stronger than himself. In the anime, Beerus tells Goku neither of these things. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 14 (Dragon Ball Super) ca:Episodi 14 (BDS) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:God of Destruction Beerus Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super